A Change in Plans
by Cassie.1193
Summary: Veronica has just found out that she is pregnant. Five years after she leaves Neptune she loses contact with the one person who knew. Rated M just to be safe
1. Prologue

Throughout my life I have heard of people saying that the moment they found out they were going to be a parent was the moment their lives changed; it was the moment they realised that there was more to life than just money and social status. I never really understood this feeling until I experienced it.

There has been one day, in all my eighteen years of life which changed my life from what I had previously known. On that one day I realised that I could no longer live a carefree life, I had to consider every alternative, every possible outcome before I made any decision. For my choices no longer affected just me, but directly influenced another.

The moment that my life changed was the exact same moment that I was told that I was going to be a mother.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Veronica Mars; I am eighteen years old and am currently residing in a small town called Neptune. While I am known to be an amateur detective and generally all round pleasant person to be around, neither of those characteristics could be associated with me in my current state.

I had been sitting in this wooden chair for what feels like hours, just staring at the blank wall in front of me. I could not believe it. For the past month or so I hadn't been feeling so great, unable to avoid my suspected illness any longer I went to the doctor's office expecting for him to prescribe rest and medication in order for me to get back to perfect health. What I had not expected was for the nice doctor to announce that I was three months pregnant; something which I had not even considered.

When I was initially told the only emotion which could accurately represent how I was feeling was shock; genuine horrifying shock. I don't even remember what else the doctor said after he told me, the period of time between receiving the news and my current state is a blur. I barely remember driving home, but I must have because now here I sit, staring at a blank wall right in front of me.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity I began to come to my senses. I was going to be a mother, I was having a baby. I was completely afraid of what would happen next, but there were three things of which I was certain. One, although this was not something which I had planned, I already loved this baby more than my own life; and for this reason I would now put my baby's life and wellbeing before my own. Two, while I considered my baby to be a true blessing, not very many people would see it the same way; I mean the father and I aren't even talking at the moment. No this baby would not be seen as a blessing by a large number of people. And three, to protect my baby I would have to leave Neptune, as soon as possible.

Just as these realizations dawned on me I heard a car pull up in front of our apartment. I sucked in my breath in hopes that the passenger of the car was headed to a different apartment. However, I realised that luck was most definitely not on my side today after hearing a knock on the door.

After walking over to the door and looking through the peephole I was confronted with the one person who I most definitely did not want to see today, Piz.

How do you tell the man you are seeing that you're pregnant with the baby of another? Easy you don't, you cause some stupid fight and break-up. When finding out that they were pregnant, most people would assume that their boyfriend was the baby's father. But not me conventional was just not my usual way. You see, Piz and I hadn't quite gotten to that stage of our relationship, I mean I hadn't been with anyone since my ex-boyfriend Logan; the father.

Anyways, back to reality. Open the door Veronica, just open the door and get it over and done with I continuously chanted in my head. I opened to the door to reveal what looked to be an out of breath Piz, he looked like he'd just run a marathon, which was strange because he had only just gotten out of the car.

"Veronica, there you are, I've been looking all over you" he said just as I opened the door.

"Hey Piz, have you? Why what's wrong?" I replied to him.

"Nothing I just was wondering where you were, I mean you haven't replied to any of my calls or texts all day, just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

It was a typical Piz move, he had always been checking up on me, making sure I was alright. He was a nice guy, which is exactly why I was going to have to break-up with him. He didn't deserve this, and now I knew exactly how I was going to end things with him.

"Geez Piz calm down, I just wanted to spend some time alone, you know because you have kind of been smothering me lately. Today I just needed to be by myself and to figure things out." I told him, making it sound as though his constant need to be in contact with me was becoming an issue.

"What do you mean? You think I'm smothering you?" he replied sounding amazed that I had made such an accusation.

"Exactly what I just said, you're smothering me. I don't know if I can do this anymore. You've become way too intense and I'm not ready for that kind of relationship right now."

"I don't understand Veronica, you were ready before. What is it because of Logan? Are you still hung up on him? I just don't believe you," he replied to me, his voice sounding desperate.

"Of course this is not about Logan, I cannot believe that you would even bring him up right now. I'm trying to tell you that I'm not ready for this relationship that I can't do it anymore and you want to talk about Logan."

"I'm just not understanding, why now? You were fine yesterday. What happened between then and now?"

He was right though, I was fine yesterday and something did happen, but he was never going to know about that.

"It doesn't matter whether you understand it or not, I just can't do it. I want to break up." I told him.

His face fell, as soon as I said those last five little words. I think maybe he was starting to understand. This relationship was over.

"I don't understand why this happening but okay, if that's what you want then fine." He said, looking so defeated.

"It is what I want Piz, I'm sorry that it didn't work out the way you wanted it to" I told him, and that was the truth.

"Yeah whatever Veronica, I'll see you around." He said just before turning and walking away and out of my life forever.

I closed the door after he left and knew what I had to do then. The next part of my plan required me to act quickly, and discreetly. I had to get out of Neptune as soon as possible, before people started noticing what was going on with me. In order to be fast I knew I needed help from one person, one person who wouldn't ask too many questions and wouldn't stop me from my current plan. I needed help from Weevil.

It didn't take me long to find Weevil once I had reached the Hearst campus, I knew that he would be here. Ever since I had managed to him this job, he rarely left. It was like he had been given a second chance to become someone else, he was happy here.

As I walked up to him I internally debated what I would say to him, how would I phrase it? I needed him to help me.

"Hey Weevil, how's it going?" I said once I had reached him.

"Hey V, good, you? What's up?" He asked me, a typical Weevil response.

"Yeah I'm doing well thanks, you know just wanted to see you, catch up with you my old friend." As soon as I had said those words I knew that he would be able to notice, I wasn't acting like my usual self. How could I though, given the circumstances.

"You wanted to catch up? Yeah right, I don't believe that for a second. What do you really want? Just say whatever it is."

"Umm this is hard for me to say, but I kind of need a favour. A big one."

"Course you do, but aren't all our favours big ones?" He questioned me.

"That is true, but this one is different. No one can ever know about the favour I'm going to ask you for." Here it was, now or never.

"You're starting to scare me now, just tell me what it is"

"Okay, here goes nothing. I'm pregnant, and I need a way to get out of town fast. No one can know that I'm pregnant. I know you will have questions, and you can ask me later but now I just really need your help. Please." I knew that it sounded like I was begging for him to help me, and I was. I needed someone's help, and he was one person who I know could help me.

"Alright V, I'll help you get out of Neptune, but later you had better explain all that is going on." I sighed with relief as soon as those words came out of his mouth. I was getting out of Neptune.

The next chapter will start the story off, five years will have past since Veronica left Neptune.


End file.
